If you wanna, I might
by Basileya
Summary: La Amortentia tiene un olor especial para cada persona. Por algo será. Tres olores, tres viñetas, tres momentos en la relación entre Hermione y Ron durante 6º curso. Hoy, el pelo de Ron. Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Césped recién cortado

_¡Hooooola! ¿Qué tal habéis empezado el año? ¿Os han traído muchas cosas los Reyes? ¿Cómo ha ido la vuelta a la rutina en general y las clases en particular? _

_En un arrebato me ha dado por participar en el reto **"Olores de Amortentia"** del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Para poneros un poco en situación, hay que escribir un three-shoot (tres viñetas, de 1000 palabras, máximo, cada una) sobre los olores que percibe una persona con la poción Amortentia. Yo he elegido a mi querida **Hermione Granger** para poder traeros una nueva historia Romione._

Soundtrack: Bubble, de Colbie Caillat.

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Césped recién cortado**

—Vamos, Hermione, ¡solo un rato! —suplicó Ron, una vez más.

Hermione desenterró la cara de su libro y se puso la mano a modo de visera para evitar que los rayos de sol le diesen en los ojos. Había llegado a la Madriguera hacia un par de días, antes de tener que ir a Hogwarts a cursar su sexto año. Harry todavía no había llegado, así que estaría a solas con Ron durante varios días más. Y eso le gustaba y le aterrorizaba a partes iguales.

Sabía qué era lo que le pasaba con Ron. No era tonta. Se había pasado horas muertas analizando por qué sentía _esas cosas_ con Ron pero no con Harry. Se suponía que los dos eran sus mejores amigos, debería sentirse igual respecto a los dos. Pero no era así. Ahora se daba más cuenta que nunca.

Cuando le veía ahí, tumbado sobre la hierba del jardín, con su carita llena de pecas y su puchero de niño pequeño, le parecía tan adorable que le daban ganas de ponerle un saco en la cabeza para que no la mirase así. Porque cuando la miraba así se sentía vulnerable, y el corazón le latía muy fuerte, y le temblaban las rodillas, y sentía cosquillitas hasta en las orejas. Y ella odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable. A ella le gustaba tener el control, estar preparada, saber lo que iba a pasar. Pero con Ron siempre era al revés.

—Venga, por favor —volvió a intentarlo Ron—. Que si vuelas un rato conmigo, te convertirás en mi persona favorita en el mundo entero.

Justo el dato que le faltaba a Hermione para terminar de decidirse. ¿Cómo esperaba Ron que le dijese esas cosas y ella pudiese seguir leyendo sobre las propiedades curativas de los bezoar como si tal cosa?

—Vale —dijo Hermione con fingido hastío—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Dejando su libro a un lado, vio que Ron se levantaba mucho más rápido que ella, escobas en mano —las había llevado "por si acaso"—, y esperaba impaciente a que ella también se levantase.

—Alejémonos un poco, allí hay más espacio —propuso Ron echando a andar sin esperar a que Hermione se hubiese terminado de levantar.

—¡Hey, no! Prefiero quedarme por aquí. Cerca de la casa, por si me caigo y me desnuco, ya sabes.

El comentario de Hermione hizo reír a Ron. Y tenía una risa tan bonita y contagiosa que era como si un montón de duendecillos le hubiesen empezado a hacer cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

—No voy a dejar que te desnuques —sentenció Ron de una forma tan simple, sin borrar la sonrisa de los labios, que tuvo que creerle— Anda, ven.

Hermione siguió a Ron por el jardín hasta que se alejaron unos cuantos metros de la casa. A cada paso que daba, la gryffindor empezó a arrepentirse de haberse dejado llevar por ese "te convertirás en mi persona favorita en el mundo entero". Odiaba volar. Estaba segura de que se le hubiese dado bien, como todo lo que se proponía hacer. Pero no le gustaban las alturas. No es que les tuviese miedo. Eso sería irracional. A lo que tenía miedo era a caerse desde las alturas.

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer es poner las dos manos en la parte de arriba del mango de la escoba, ¿ves? Así —le enseñó Ron ejemplificando él mismo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Ron, no soy tonta —espetó Hermione, cogiendo la escoba que Ron le tendía—. Eso ya lo sé.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo, Ron esperó a que Hermione agarrase la escoba con las dos manos.

—No tan arriba —le señaló el pelirrojo.

—¿Así? —preguntó Hermione, dejando resbalar sus manos por el mango de madera.

Ron contuvo la risa. Los papeles se habían invertido. Se acercó a ella y, rodeándola con un brazo, puso sus dos manos sobre las de ella. Atrapándola con su cuerpo, condujo sus manos hasta la altura apropiada para que guardase mejor el equilibrio una vez se subiese a la escoba.

Las manos grandes y ásperas de Ron seguían sobre las suyas. Pero Hermione no podía pensar en eso. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el olor que, de repente, parecía haberlo inundado todo. Césped recién cortado. Pequeñas hojitas de hierba se habían quedado pegadas a la ropa de Ron cuando había estado tumbado y ahora todo él olía a ellas.

Muy lentamente, Hermione giró su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los de Ron. Nunca le habían parecido tan azules como entonces. Quizá era porque nunca los había visto tan de cerca. Cientos de pecas se salpicaban a su alrededor, en sus párpados, en sus mejillas, en su nariz... Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, tenía los ojos clavados en sus labios. El olor a césped recién cortado seguía inundándolo todo y Hermione no podía dejar de mirarle los labios.

Un calor punzante se acumuló en sus mejillas y alzó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Ron, enganchada a sus propios labios. Por Merlin, la forma que tenía de mirarla... Era como si alguien tirase de su estómago hacia abajo y la tierra se la tragase. Y todas esas cosquillas otra vez.

—Tienes que... sentarte... sobre la escoba —murmuró Ron sin apartar la vista de sus labios.

—Amm... Sí... —dijo Hermione, despertando del trance en el que se había sumergido—. Sí, claro.

Ron se apartó un poco de ella, quedándose justo a su lado. Él también se colocó en posición de despegué, con sus ojos puestos en Hermione.

—Ahora, da una patada al suelo.

—Ron... yo... —negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Voy a estar justo detrás de ti. Prometido.

Hermione no estaba segura de cómo iba a acabar su clase de vuelo pero lo que sí sabía con seguridad era que Ron no se apartaría de ella ni la dejaría caer. Sabía eso con la misma seguridad con la que sabía que no montaría en escoba por nadie más que por él.

* * *

_¡Tadá! Hasta aquí el primer capítulo y primer olor de la Amortentia de Hermione. ¿Qué os parecido? ¿Os ha gustado la escena que he escogido? ¿Habéis escuchado la canción mientras la leías? Contadme ¡todo! lo que opináis sobre esta escena, me encanta saber vuestras opiniones._

_El máximo de palabras (sin títulos, notas de autora, disclaimer, etc.) era de 1000, ¡esta viñeta tiene** 999 palabras**! Estaba al filo de lo imposible jajajaja. _

_No tardaré mucho en traer el siguiente capítulo, una escenita asociada al segundo olor que percibe Hermione. Ya tengo la idea de los otros dos capítulos restantes y puede que hasta de una pequeña sorpresa lalalala. ¿Alguna quiniela y/o sugerencia de qué puede ser?_

_¡Nos vemos pronto! Y, recordad, si queréis que Ron os enseñe a volar, rellenad ese cuadrito que tenéis ahí abajo *_*_

_Un beso,_

_Basileya._


	2. Pergamino nuevo

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Creo que no había actualizado tan rápido nunca pero las escenas son tan cortas y me gustan tanto que se escriben solas. Hoy toca el segundo olor de Hermione, que como todos sabemos es el pergamino nuevo. Espero que os guste *_*_

_Antes de dejaros con la viñeta, quiero dar las **gracias** a las lectoras que me han dejado reviews: **MrsLGrint**, **EmzF**, **moni-tks**, **Lawghter**, **damcastillo**, **Erypheis**, **adrisstbdt** y a la personita **anonima** que no ha dejado su nombre. Muchas gracias por haberos tomado el tiempo de comentar :3_

Soundtrack: Realize - Colbie Caillat _(no es obligatorio escuchar las canciones que recomiendo, pero dan mayor carga emotiva a las escenas; así que si podéis hacerlo, escuchar ésta mientras leéis)._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Pergamino nuevo**

Estaba segura de que lo había dejado dentro del libro de Herbología. Al no haber acabado el ensayo, lo había guardado entre las páginas del capítulo que estaba consultando. Pero no estaba ni entre esas páginas ni entre ningunas otras del gran manual.

Se arrodilló frente a su baúl y empezó a rebuscar. Tenía que estar por ahí. Pero no estaba, en su lugar había un pergamino que no debería. Un ensayo de Transformaciones que le había estado ayudando a hacer a Ron, antes de que todo se fuese a la mierda.

Con el ensayo en la mano, se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el baúl y sintió una sacudida en su pecho. La letra de Ron era la de un niño de cinco años y sus palabras eran más crípticas que las runas más difíciles de descifrar; pero ella las entendía. Se lo llevó a la cara, dejando que lo tocara la punta de su nariz, cerrando los ojos, tratando de rescatar con su olor todo lo que había perdido.

—_¿Hermione?_

_Había estado sintiendo los ojos de Ron sobre ella desde hacía un rato y casi esperaba oírle de un momento a otro. Apartó los ojos de su ensayo y los clavó en los suyos. Casi se sintió mareada por la intensidad con la que la miraba. _

—_¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione en un murmullo._

—_Nada —repuso Ron volviendo a su propio ensayo._

_Siempre era lo mismo. Pero ya no era algo que la desesperase. De hecho, le parecía bastante adorable. Porque, cuando Ron volvía a agachar la cabeza, se mordía levemente los labios, y fruncía el ceño, y su pluma bailaba sobre la piel de su mejilla. _

—_¿Hermione? —volvió a preguntar Ron._

—_¿Sí, Ron? _

—_¿Me puedes ayudar con la introducción? Es que no sé por dónde empezar._

_Entornando levemente los ojos, más por costumbre que por hastío, Hermione le hizo un gesto con los ojos para que se acercase. _

—_Déjame ver qué tienes de momento —pidió Hermione._

_El pergamino de Ron olía a nuevo, estaba casi intacto, solo había escrito en él el título del ensayo. _

—_Ron, pero si no has empezado._

—_Te he dicho que no sabía por dónde empezar —se defendió el chico._

—_Creía que era una forma de hablar —replicó Hermione, escapándosele una sonrisa._

_Con tono didáctico, Hermione empezó a explicarle cómo debía enfocar el ensayo sobre la transformación de una tetera de porcelana en un caldero de peltre. Volvió a sentir la intensidad de los ojos de Ron sobre ella. Le costaba concentrarse. Y a ella nunca le pasaban esas cosas. Salvo cuando Ron estaba tan cerca y la miraba como si quisiera traspasarla._

_Un cosquilleó que nacía en el dorso su mano se extendió por todo su cuerpo, hasta la nariz y la punta de sus dedos. Bajó la mirada suavemente, intentando seguir la explicación que estaba dándole, y no pudo dejar desengancharla del dedo con el que Ron había decidido rozar distraídamente su mano. El aire, de repente, parecía haberse reducido a su alrededor. La temperatura había elegido justo ese momento para elevarse. Su corazón emitía latidos fuertes y sordos. Le temblaban los labios. _

_Los dedos de Ron empezaron a jugar, de forma suave y casi imperceptible, con el dedo índice de Hermione. Si antes el aire parecía haberse reducido, ahora parecía haberse esfumado. Las sensaciones que sus caricias le producían agudizaron sus sentidos hasta el punto de sentir cada poro de la piel del pelirrojo contra la suya, el sonido de sus labios al apretarlos levemente, el olor del pergamino nuevo bajo su mano._

_Tragó saliva pesadamente y miró de reojo a Ron, que no estaba haciendo ningún caso a las frases sin sentido que conseguía enlazar Hermione; estaba demasiado concentrado en su piel. La forma en la que su dedo descansaba sobre su piel y las imperceptibles caricias sobre ésta la desmontó de tal forma que se quedó callada, aunque Ron no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle._

Llevaban semanas sin hablarse y, la verdad era que, le echaba tanto de menos que solía sentir arranques de llanto repentinos de vez en cuando. En el comedor, en la biblioteca, en clase, en el baño, en el invernadero. Duraban menos de cinco segundos y todos eran silenciosos y sin lágrimas.

Lo peor de todo era no saber. No saber por qué, de un día para otro, Ron se había distanciado y, un cuarto de hora después, se había liado con Lavender. Eso le habría ahorrado noches en vela y la desconcentración que no la dejaba en paz. Porque... creía que estaban avanzando, que tenían algo, que _eran_ algo más que amigos. Pero estaba claro que se equivocaba. La lengua de Lavender constantemente dentro de la boca de Ron era la prueba de ello.

Primero se había vuelto loca de rabia, después había llorado, se había enfadado, le había ignorado y, luego, había hecho todo eso a la vez. Pero lo cierto era que todo eso la dejaba agotada. Estaba exhausta. Si él solo se diese cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo, de lo mucho que deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes, de lo enamorada que estaba de él. Si él solo la quisiera también...

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que vio el pergamino que estaba entre sus manos salpicado por pequeñas lágrimas, deslizándose sobre las palabras y entremezclándose con la tinta. Su olor seguía llevándola de vuelta a todos aquellos momentos que había compartido con Ron delante de un pergamino nuevo, lleno de miradas, y roces de manos, y corazones acelerados. Y, al pensar que eso no volvería a suceder porque ahora Ron estaba con Lavender, por primera vez en su vida, Hermione deseó ser más guapa y un poco menos lista.

* * *

_¡Tatatachán! Y hasta aquí la segunda viñeta. Esta vez he estado un poquito más holgada, porque solo me ha ocupado **957 palabras**, ¡bien! Ahora, respecto a la escena, decidme, ¿os ha gustado?, ¿os ha parecida buena la elección de esa escena?, ¿os ha horrorizado?, ¿la habéis leído con la canción recomendada?, ¿verdad que pega un montón? (a mí me lo parece jajaja)_

_No creo que tarde mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo, el último, peeeeero, depende de cómo os portéis (me parezco a mi madre XD), como ando muy inspirada, es posible, puede que... **¡sorpresa!** ¿La adivináis?_

_Y, recordad, si dejáis un **review** es muy posible que Ron aparezca para que le expliquéis la tarea y os acaricie la mano._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Basileya_

_PD: Siempre se me olvida, mi twitter, para lo que queráis, es: arroba (no deja escribirla) **basileyas**. _


	3. El pelo de Ron

_¡Hooola! ¿Cómo estáis, queridos y queridas mías? ¡Ya he vuelto! Estoy rápida, eh jajajaja. Ni yo me lo creo. Pero es que estas escenas se escriben solas, me encantan :3 Hoy vengo con el tercer y último olor de la Amortentia de nuestra querida Hermione. Éste es el pelo de Ron, a pesar de que en la peli se puso la pasta de dientes (lo dijo Rowling en una entrevista o algo así, creo XD)._

_Antes de dejaros con la viñeta, quiero dar las **gracias** a las lectoras que me han dejado sus bonitos reviews: **MrsLGrint**, **Angie**, **damcastillo**, **maryL**, **addrisstbdt**, **Bella Valentía**, **Lui Nott**, **Arhatdy-Uchiha** y **Erypheis**. Muchas gracias por haberos tomado el tiempo de comentar la viñeta._

Soundtrack: Stay with me - Colbie Caillat

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El pelo de Ron**

—Estoy tan cansada... Creo que ya no me quedan ni lágrimas —murmuró Hermione cuando Harry hubo subido escaleras arriba, rumbo a su habitación, quedándose a solas con Ron.

Aunque no era verdad. Todavía le quedaban muchas lágrimas. Pero sí que estaba muy cansada. Había sido un día muy largo. Bill había sido atacado por Greyback. El profesor Dumbledore había sido asesinado por el profesor Snape. No se lo podía creer. Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, como si así procesarlo costase un poco menos. Cada vez que ese pensamiento se le pasaba por la cabeza le daba la sensación de que todo había sido producto de un mal sueño. Dumbledore no podía estar muerto. Era... Simplemente, no podía haber sucedido.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Y sintió las lágrimas agolparse de nuevo. Mientras con uno de sus brazos se abrazaba a sí misma, se tapó la cara con su mano libre. La sensación de que todo estaba perdido había envuelto a Hogwarts y se había colado dentro de ella hasta sentirlo en cada célula de su cuerpo. Contuvo la respiración para contener también un llanto que no quería llorar. No podía llorar. Llorar la dejaba exhausta y necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para hacer frente todo lo que se avecinaba.

Un olor que reconocía casi como propio, como su reflejo en el espejo o su jersey preferido, le llenó los pulmones y calentó sus venas. Y, no supo por qué, no había razonamiento lógico a aquello, de pronto, se sintió un poco mejor.

—Hey, tranquila —murmuró Ron con voz queda, acercándose un poco más a ella en el sofá y frotándole el brazo con torpeza; consolar nunca había sido lo suyo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Ron no la tocaba. Hacía mucho que Ron no posaba una de sus manos sobre ella. No es que antes la hubiese tocado mucho, la verdad. Pero, desde verano hasta que había empezado a salir con Lavender, Ron y ella habían compartido varios momentos de intimidad donde había podido sentir la tibieza de su piel contra la suya. Hermione no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos su tacto hasta que sintió la mano de Ron sobre su brazo, incluso aun cuando era por encima de su ropa.

Las cosas habían estado algo raras desde que Ron había cortado con Lavender. O, mejor dicho, ella se había sentido rara. Porque, en cuanto estaban en la misma habitación, el aire se volvía denso, y su estómago se cuajaba, y su pulso parecía volverse errático, y su corazón latía tan fuerte que era imposible hasta pensar, y algo debía pasarle a sus ojos también, porque Ron parecía volverse más pelirrojo y tener aun más pecas.

La mano de Ron empezó a resbalar por su brazo, apartándola. Hermione ya solo sentía parte de sus dedos, y sintió tanto frío ante su abandono que los suyos volaron hasta alcanzarles y retenerlos con ella. Ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que había hecho hasta que sintió la calidez de la piel de Ron entre sus dedos. Se sintió avergonzada. Pero Ron apretó sus dedos entre los suyos y sintió que respirar volvía a ser un poco menos difícil.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Ron? —preguntó Hermione apartando sus ojos de la chimenea apagada para mirarle.

Un pequeño silencio, de apenas medio minuto, inundó la sala común. Ron parecía estar más cerca de lo que recordaba y su olor era mucho más intenso. No su olor. El olor de su pelo. Ese olor que había callado en clase de pociones al haber aparecido como una revelación. Porque hasta ese momento no había sabido lo mucho que le atraía, que le reconfortaba, que le hacía sentir bien.

—Lo que hacemos siempre, Hermione —respondió Ron con voz pausada, sin soltar sus dedos—. Lloraremos un poco y, después, haremos lo que hacemos siempre. Ayudar a Harry. Buscaremos los horrocrux, como Dumbledore quería, y los destruiremos y acabaremos con Quién-Tú-Sabes. Y por fin seremos chicos de diecisiete años corrientes y... todo habrá valido la pena.

Ron le miraba con esos ojos tan azules que la traspasaban, y seguía apretándole los dedos, y el olor de su pelo parecía mucho más nítido que hacía tres segundos y medio.

—¿Y si...? ¿Y si perdemos? —preguntó Hermione, dejando salir sus miedos por primera vez. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que no fuesen a ganar. Era como si hacerlo estuviese fuera de toda cuestión. Pero, ahora, con Dumbledore muerto, no podía evitar preguntárselo, y tener miedo.

—Eso no va a pasar. Mírame, Hermione —pidió Ron, doblando una de sus piernas para girarse más cómodamente hacia ella—. No hay forma de que eso pase, ¿vale? Harry siempre sale de todos los líos. Por muy mal que se pongan las cosas, Harry siempre acaba pateándole el culo a Quién-Tú-Sabes. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te tenemos a ti. Porque siempre tienes un plan B y eres más lista que nosotros. Vamos a ganar.

La convicción de Ron diluyó todas sus dudas hasta casi sentirse tonta por haberse permitido dudar. Todo en él destilaba seguridad. Creía cada palabra que había dicho. Creía en ella. Y seguía sin soltar sus dedos. Y el olor de su pelo la bañaba y acariciaba su piel.

—Además —murmuró Ron manteniéndole la mirada—, tenemos muchas cosas pendientes que hacer. No podemos no ganar.

Y, de repente, escuchando esa frase, sintiendo como su significado le calaba hasta los huesos, todo lo malo que quedaba por venir, parecía ser un poquito menos malo.

* * *

_¡Y tatatachán tachán! ¡Hasta aquí el three-shot! Termino con una viñeta de **934 palabras**. Y, ahora, contadme, ¿os ha gustado la viñeta?, ¿qué os ha parecido el último olor de la Amortentia de Hermione?, ¿habéis escuchado la canción?, ¿qué os ha parecido el three-shot en conjunto, la selección de escenas? Ya sea buena o mala vuestra opinión, hacédmela saber. Las musas trabajan con más esmero cuando hay reviews *_*_

_Además, aquí va la **sorpresa**... ¡voy a escribir otro three-shot para el mismo reto pero con la Amortentia de Ron! ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta la idea? ¿La leeréis?_

_Y ya me despido, pero recordad, dejar un **review** aumenta las posibilidades de que Ron te diga que tiene muchas cosas pendientes por hacer contigo._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Basileya_


End file.
